Sweet Surrender
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Clare feels as if everything is out of control when she learns that she's pregnant with either Drew or Eli's baby. It's just a good thing that she has Jenna by her side. Threeshot Eventual Clenna.


**Sweet Surrender**

**Summary: Clare feels as if everything is out of control when she learns that she's pregnant with either Drew or Eli's baby. It's just a good thing that she has Jenna by her side.**

Clare's hands shake as she sits on her bed, phone in hand. She can't believe it. How can she be pregnant? She had always been careful, both when she was involved with Eli and that one time with Drew. Infact, condoms and pills had both been used. Of course, she knew those things weren't one hundred percent protective, but still. Slowly, she dialed a familiar number.

"Clare? What's wrong? Why are you calling me at three in the morning?" Jenna's voice asked groggily.

The other girl swallowed hard, trying to gain some strength for the words she had to say. "I just found something out and..I could really use you right now." She choked, fear filling her up.

"Do you want me to bring Alli?" Jenna wondered.

Clare shook her head although she knew her friend couldn't hear it, listening as the blonde grabbed her keys and slipped on some clothes. "No. Just you, _please."_ She ended the call then, throwing her phone beside of her on the bed and collapsing. She felt so scared. What would everyone think?

Jenna arrived ten minutes later, hurrying straight up the stairs. "Your mom let me in. She sounds worried about you. What's wrong?" She asked, taking a seat next to Clare and taking her hand in her own.

Clare swallowed hard. "I got a call from my doctor."

At those words, the blonde's eyes widened in horror and she opened her mouth to speak.

The other girl shook her head. "Don't worry, my cancer isn't back. I'm still in remission."

"Well then what's wrong?" Jenna wondered, staring in confusion at her friend.

"Apparently, I'm pregnant. I don't know if they baby is Drew or Eli's. And I used protection with them both. How am I going to tell them this? Eli and I just got back on track and Drew is with Becky, now. I don't wanna ruin that for him." Clare said, turning to lock eyes with Jenna. "And what will my mom think? She's going to be so disappointed in me."

Jenna's arms wrapped around Clare comfortingly, hand running through her friend's hair. "Don't worry, Clare. You _aren't _going to have to go through this alone. I'm going to be there for you. And Alli will, too. And I know Drew would want to be a part of the baby's life if he's the father and I'm sure Eli would too."

Clare sniffled, burying her head into Jenna's shoulder. "You're an amazing friend, Jenna. Could you be here while I call and tell Eli?"

The teen nodded. "Of course." She said reassuringly, smiling warmly as Clare picked the phone up once more.

"You're kidding me." Eli's voice was filled to the brim with disbelief as Clare told him the news.

Clare held Jenna's hand tighter, fingernails digging into the other girl's hand. "Does it _sound _as if I'm kidding, Eli?" She asked tiredly. "I am _completely _serious. I'm pregnant Eli and this baby might be yours. I just figured you'd want to know."

"What do you mean it _might _be mine, Clare? I thought I was the only person you ever slept with. You said you and Drew never did anything." His accusing tone makes Clare's blood boil.

"Don't you _dare_ act innocent, Eli. I didn't tell you about Drew because it only happened once. And I knew how you'd react. Besides, you cheated on me while we were in a relationship." She hissed, angry tears stinging her eyes.

Jenna grabbed the phone from Clare's hands then, saying into it quickly that Clare would call him back without waiting for an answer from Eli before throwing the phone down. "You have to calm down, Clare. It isn't healthy for you to get yourself so worked up. It's bad for you and the baby. Do you have any idea when you're going to tell your parents and Drew? What do you want to do about this?"

Clare sighed tiredly. "I don't know. I don't even know how to bring it up. I mean, "Hey mom, great stew! By the way, I'm pregnant! Surprise!" She said sarcastically, widening her eyes in emphasis. "That would work out so well. And I don't know what I want to me. Part of me says I should get the abortion but the other part says I should give birth to the kid."

"Don't worry. You still have time to make a decision and I'll be there for you no matter what decision you make. Just make the one that you feel most comfortable with." Jenna told her.

**Next Chapter: Jenna is there for Clare as she tells Drew and her mom. Clare makes a decision, and months pass**


End file.
